


joy is the only thing left

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Fun, La Venda, Not Beta Read, Partying, Spain, everyone is happy, some relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Jason is loving his life at this moment.
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	joy is the only thing left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making it up for falling behind during the past few days!  
> Song: 'La Venda' by Miki  
> Hope you enjoy this little thing on the end of the week!

Jason is loving his life at this moment.

It's a warm summer evening, the sky in a nice deep shade of blue, with last rays of sunset painting the horizon. There are colorful lights everywhere, painting faces of the people around with soft shadows. The music is energetic, happy and simple, and Jason can understand some bits of lyrics with his last bits of Spanish remaining in his head since high school. The air is fresh, a bit salty, light breeze feeling pleasant on his sweaty skin. His nose is filled with a tingling mix of flowers, fruit, a bit of smoke coming from the grill and a faint tang of alcohol.

Jason laughs, closing his eyes for a moment, moving to the rhythm for a few seconds before making a swirl and then walking towards the table filled with snacks and bottles. He decides on a slice of mango and eats it slowly, enjoying the taste, and he watches.

He still doesn't know names of everyone, but he is excited to do so during the next few days, to know the names behind these open faces and bright smiles. There are also people he knows, of course, so many skaters gathered under starry Spanish sky, dancing and laughing and having times of their lives.

"And that's what I call a party!" Nam giggles, appearing by Jason's side and pouring himself a generous amount of a golden liquid from one of the bottles "Javi really knows what it's all ab- I SEE YOU GET BACK IN HERE!" he yells suddenly before chasing someone- is it Max?- through that crowd.

Jason chuckles, shaking his head and moving his gaze to others. There is Zhenya, standing a few metres away, talking with Nate and waving animatedly, and there is Alex, laughing from behind his camera as he tries to record Maia and Patrick attempting some odd acrobating figures.

And there is also Javi, the host of all of that, currently hiding a little bit, soft green light flickering over his head, leaning a little bit, his arms cradling someone's face gently, foreheads pressed together as they sway slowly, completely off of rhythm and not bothered at all.

Jason smiles, and looks away, eyes catching a familiar silhouette standing a bit awkwardly a few metres away, big eyes filled with confusion.

"You want to dance?" Jason asks and Shoma blinks at him slowly before letting a small smile blossom in his lips, his shoulders relaxing.

"Well, I'm very bad at dancing." he says and Jason chuckles, putting his glass down and touching Shoma's shoulder.

"Well, some say I'm embarrassing. We can make fools of ourselves together."

Shoma smiles back, and nods.

Jason is really enjoying his life right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
